The Awkward Cousin
by HappiiBunnii
Summary: On the way back from a mission, Sasuke saves one of his clan members, Yomi, whose parents left the Uchiha clan to start over in Suna. Yomi is his 'cousin', so to speak, and helps Sasuke act on his feelings about the Hyuuga, which, might be a crazy ride for him and Hinata with Yomi being the winggirl. SasuHina, and Kiba x Yomi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I have a drabble series, and I have The Confusion of the Moon Goddess to work on, but ideas for the two are coming slowly, if not any. School's almost out, so hurray! Expect more drabbles and stories!**

* * *

I'm trapped in the woods, wearing black shorts, a sleeveless black shirt with combat boots. The creatures, they surround me, I have no weapons. I stare the first one, and they slowly walk no, saunter toward me. I punch the first one, and it flies back a bit, but not phased. It looks at me directly, and whispers my name.

"Yomi…."

I inwardly start freaking out. Who was this monster? Was it someone I knew?

Just then, someone jumps down and nails two of them in the head with their feet. They toss a knife, and I start hacking away, striking anything with it. I finish a few off, and that's I get an opportunity to look my savior. He has creamy-white skin, and dark, raven hair. The thing is, he looks similar to me. He kills the final monster, and walks over to me, his boots just, smashing creature organs.

How cute.

I stare at him. His eyes have something unnerving about them. They're coal-black, and have no glimmer, no life in them, at all.

Mine are the same.

He stares me. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Yomi U-Uchiha."

"You're lying," he hisses, drawing a sword on him. "All the Uchiha are dead."

"How can you explain-"I reply, with an edge as sharp as steel, "this?" then activating my Sharingan.

"It can't be-"

"Yes it is. Now will you just let me explain?" I ask, rolling my eyes. This guy is just irritating.

"Explain. Right now."

"I'm an Uchiha. Just not official. My parents were exiled, and became ninja to a new country." I say, pushing the blade at my throat away. "Seriously, why do you pull blades on girls you never met? I know you're Sasuke, the emo, the chicken butt, and the freaking Uchiha."

He sighs. "This is why I don't particularly enjoy-"

"Traveling or talking to women. I am useful, you idiot. I'm not like Karin."

"How do you-"

"I have my ways."

"Hn." He grunts.

I stand silent next to him. "I'm really not that rude."

"hn."

"Just with others, like you."

"That doesn't concern me."

"… You're going back to Konoha."

"You figured."

"Why?"

"There's… someone I want to improve for."

"Who?"

"None of your business."

"Okay."

I start to walk next to the famed Uchiha, one of my clan members, back to Konoha.

* * *

He doesn't talk much.

So I spend my time folding paper while we walk. I continue until we're outside the gates of Konoha, where it seems we're greeted by Sasuke's teammates.

"Hey Sasuke- who's the girl? Sakura is not going to be happy!"

"She's another Uchiha."

"How is that possible."

"A small part of the Uchiha were exiled. My parents were part of that few." I explain, to the other 8 Konoha ninja, and they all stare.

"Wha-"

"Geez, when you meet a female Uchiha and she talks more than this emo guy, then she's weird!"

"Whoa."

"What? Never seen a girl talk?"

"It's not that. Are you really an Uchiha?"

I activate the Sharingan. "This the proof you want?"

"Y-Yeah."

"So, anything else?"

"What is your affiliation?"

"Land of Sand. They don't know."

"How old are you?"

"About 17."

"About?"

"I don't know my actual birthday."

"Oh."

"Style?" a platinum blonde with a high blonde ponytail asks.

"Nothing. Just short and loose."

"Life goals?"

"To become Suna's ANBU captain."

* * *

I sit around the office, which is quite small and dusty waiting for the female Hokage to say anything.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Why did Suna never say anything?"

"Because they didn't know, when they did, never notified Konoha, due to the fact they respect privacy, and that Temari was training me."

"Why are you here?"

"Found Sasuke, he helped me."

"Strange of the Uchiha to help someone."

"Not really. It seems like he needed something."

I tie my hair up, medium-length, coal black, and spiky. I stare at the other female.

"You don't know how Uchihas are truly like."

* * *

I sit next to Sasuke in a large, airy cafe, and he's staring at a Hyuuga girl, literally feet away. "Go talk to her, Aniki."

"What?"

"I see it, you like her. Even if you are an emotionless Uchiha."

"Why?"

"If you never act, you'll never get her!"

He sighs. "Really?"

"Really, seen it happen to some."

He looks... vulnerable. "Here…I go." He mutters, then gets up and walks over. The girl turns, and I see her. She was pale, like him, but had light lavender eyes. She looked up at Sasuke, who then chats with her. I sip my coffee, curious to see how this ends. They continue to talk, with giggling from the girl, and deep chuckles from my cousin. He continues to talk to her, and the girl gets quiet. She replies, and my cousin stands up with a smile on his face, apparently happy.

"So, what did you do?"

"I talked to her, then asked her."

"What you gonna do?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Go out. Not do that." He replies, looking away. I roll my eyes, and go pay. My cousin, one of the most awkward people at dating, is actually going out, rather than ignore the advances of that Yamanaka girl and the annoying Haruno girl. My lips twitch into a grin, realizing something. My cousin, the infamous Sasuke Uchiha had something for one girl.

* * *

**A/N: I'm using first person POV for this one, and not third, because I think Yomi and the others can describe this better than using third person. By the way, I have an RP tumblr! If you want to bother Genderbent Sasuke, then have fun at sasukiuchihareplies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I yawned, and stretched my arms. I look around the small apartment, and spot the kitchen. I start to get up and dig around Sasuke's pantry for food to cook. Just store-bought rice balls and some tomatoes. Geez, what was he eating? That is not good for him in the long run, and unhealthy. I look to the door leading to the place where he's sleeping. I roll my eyes, and sigh. I have to go buy food for the guy. I grab my overshirt and shorts and get dressed quickly, also grabbing my bag. I write a quick note, and step out to the market.

* * *

People are staring at me, which is unnerving when you're trying to buy basic foods for you and a cousin that barely eats enough to get by. Just because I'm an Uchiha woman doesn't mean I kill everybody, use the Sharingan for my own purpose, nor am I a freak! I sigh, pay for the stuff, and leave with the bags. I bump into someone, and then look up. It's that Inuzuka guy…. Kiba wasn't it? We stare at each other, sizing each other up. "I'm sorry." I say, breaking the silence.

"It's no problem. You're Yomi, right?" he asks, grinning.

"Yeah." I reply, smiling and blushing a bit. He was cute, tan skin, cheerful attitude, and somewhat feral.

That's hot. Well, to me.

We keep walking, until a park is around the corner. Sitting down, and setting the bags down on the ground, we stare at the sky. "The world is a small place. Who knew I would end up in Konoha?" I say, smiling.

"Yeah, who'd know that there were ex-Uchihas?" he replies.

"Who'd know that Sasuke liked someone?" I shoot back.

"What?"

* * *

I open the door, then slam it, hearing Sasuke fall out of bed, cursing.

"IF YOU WANT AN ACTUAL MEAL, GET OUT OF THERE!"

I hear him shuffling around, and start cooking. When he finally steps out and into the kitchen, I whack him lightly on the head. "You need to get better sleep habits, cousin." I state, then slide a plate over to him. I start eating by sitting on the counter, and he sits at the table that only has one chair. It's quiet, and not to mention, really awkward. We both finish, and he washes the dishes.

* * *

I hear a knock on the door. Well, calling it a knock would be over emphasized. It was like a tap. I open the door, to see the Hyuuga girl, Hinata, standing in a white sundress. "Uh, this is Sasuke-kun's apartment?"

"Yeah, I'm Yomi. Nice to meet you," I reply, sticking my hand out, and she carefully shakes it. "I'll go get Sasuke."

"T-Thank you, Y-Yomi-chan."

"I can see why Sasuke likes you. You're so sweet Hina-chan!" I exclaim, and skip off to get my cousin. I hear the rustling of clothes near the door, so I knock. "Sasuke!" I hiss, "Hinata's here!" he opens the door, wearing a button up and a pair of jeans. I shake my head, and unbutton the first two buttons. "You're on the first date, and it's not some formal place. You're going to the park!" I winced, my cousin was way too tightass. I guess I'll have to hitch along to make sure he not messing up his chances. I dash off to my small closet, and change to a midnight blue midthigh skirt, a white sleeve less blouse, and flats. I finally got my clothes from Suna, thank god. I step out of the apartment, and walk casually, about 30 feet from the two, until I see Kiba in the bushes, eying them too. I sneak over to him, smiling. "Hey!"

He falls over. "Y-Yomi- chan? What are you-"

"The same thing you're doing! Making sure Sasuke doesn't screw up!" I exclaim quietly, before I feel a nudge in my back and a dog whining. "Oh, hello Akamaru," I say listlessly, and pet him. We lose sight of the two, and have to spy through the trees, hopping from tree to tree. It seems to be going smoothly, until Hinata asks one thing from Sasuke.

"Can we get a drink?"

Kiba drops an icy cold can of soda from the tree, and I have no idea how he kept it cold. They look up, and see us sitting in the tree. We both smile and wave. If looks could kill, Sasuke would've sent both of us to the bottommost hell he could at the moment. We both land on the ground and face the two.

"Yomi… you have about a minute to explain why you were spying on us."

"Well, both Kiba and I wanted to make sure you were treated Hina-chan over here right, so-"

"We teamed up to make sure!" he finishes. "We'll be on our way," he states hastily, throwing an arm around me. We walk off, like that, until we get to the marketplace. He winces, "How can you deal with him?"

"By being caring and strict. He knows I care."

He chuckles. "You sound like my mom."

I smile. "Oh?"

"In a good way, don't get me wrong."

We end up in the same café where Sasuke asked Hinata out, and eat lunch there. He orders a sandwich, and I order a rice and meat plate, that has Akamaru and Kiba drooling over when it arrives. I pick out some pork and offer it to Kiba. "Here, say ah~" I tease, waving in front of his face, giggling. He obliges, and I giggle, and feed him. He chews, happy. I hear Hinata and Sasuke talking and laughing. I nudge Kiba, who looks as well. "Ne, they look better comfortable. And look! Sasuke's smiling, and happy!" I whisper.

"Yeah. Meet up with them?"

"Casual?"

"Got it."

We pay, and then saunter up to the two, which everybody was staring at, because both Uchihas were together with someone. "Hey, Sasuke."

"Why are you here?" he pleasantly asks, but his face does not emit pleasant emotions, more like the kind to kill, maybe destroy.

"Just checking up on you. We're going now," I reply, airly, but with a grin that irritates my cousin. "See you guys later!" I say, then walk off, clinging to Kiba's arm. "Kiba. We need a plan of action." I state, after we're out of earshot for him to hear.

"Tell me about it. You know where the Inuzuka compound is, right?"

"Yeah."

"Go over there around 8, and say you're spending the night there with me. I would love to see my mom's reaction."

"Reaction? To what?

"So she can see my girlfriend!" he exclaims, chuckling. I turn red at what he's suggesting, and grin.

"We're dating now?"

"Just now, yeah. See you at 8!" he says, and walks off, whistling for Akamaru.

I'm dating Kiba.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be focused on Kiba's and Yomi's relationship, not to mention their plan for Sasuke and Hinata to have a smooth relationship. Yomi's the type to help out Sasuke, but he doesn't really like that, even if he secretly appreciates she's helping him.**


End file.
